1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a film for a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor wafer is manufactured to have a large area in advance, diced into chips (separation by cutting), and transferred to an expanding step. A dicing film is used to fix the semiconductor wafer when dicing.
The semiconductor wafer that is fixed to the dicing film is diced into chips, and expanded uniformly in the surface direction on an expansion ring to separate each chip, and then the chips are picked up.
A dicing film has been conventionally proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 60-57642, that adheres and holds a semiconductor wafer in a dicing step and also yields a die bond film for fixing a chip that is necessary in a mounting step.
The dicing film with a die bond film as described above can be obtained by, for example, (1) producing a die bond film and punching the film into the shape of the semiconductor wafer to which the film is to be pasted, (2) laminating the punched die bond films on the dicing film at prescribed intervals, (3) pasting the laminate to a protecting film with the die bond film side being a pasting surface, and (4) punching the dicing film out so that the die bond film comes to the center and peeling the protecting film. Alternatively, the dicing film with a die bond film can be obtained by (1) producing a die bond film and punching the film into the shape of the semiconductor wafer to which the film is to be pasted, (2) laminating the punched die bond films on the dicing film at prescribed intervals, (3) punching the dicing film out so that the die bond film comes to the center. The reason why the dicing film is punched out so that the die bond film comes to the center is that a dicing ring is normally used by being pasted to the periphery of the dicing film and the dicing ring is contaminated when the dicing ring contacts with the die bond film. Another reason is that the wafer and the die bond film are pasted to each other with a shift in position if the die bond film is not located at the center of the dicing ring film in the wafer mounting step.